Fantasma
by Faith.l
Summary: O fim era sempre o mesmo, e a verdade era que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. [SiriusRemus]


**Autora:** Faith  
**Sinopse:** _O fim era sempre o mesmo, e a verdade era que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer._  
**Shipper:** Sirius/Remus  
**Classificação:** PG13  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers:** 7  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim à linda da Rowling, que tornou o slash canon e merece uma caixa de chocolates por isso xD Eu só escrevo porque gosto e me divirto.

**

* * *

N/A: **Ultra mega hiper **spoiler de Deathly Hallows**, não leia se você ainda não leu o livro.

* * *

**Fantasma **

Dentre todas as coisas improváveis que Remus Lupin acreditava que poderiam acontecer com ele, ter um filho era a principal. Ele nunca seria um bom pai, não quando mal conseguia cuidar de si próprio. Aquela gravidez era um erro, o maior de toda uma série deles.

_Como eu pude ser tão estúpido? _, pensou ao sentar-se no sofá. Deu uma olhada em volta e deitou a cabeça no encosto, um sorriso tímido brincando em seus lábios. Apesar da poeira acumulada nos móveis e do ar de abandono, sua antiga casa ainda era a mesma. Gostava daquele lugar porque Sirius estava em todos os cantos, e Remus podia sentir seu cheiro e ouvir seu riso. Era quase como se ele realmente estivesse ali.

O primeiro erro foi deixar Tonks se apaixonar. Ele podia ter conversado com ela, ter deixado bem claro que era inapropriado, que ele era perigoso, que nunca poderia fazê-la feliz. Mas não conseguiu, sentiu pena da menina, porque eles estavam em guerra e, cedo ou tarde, um dos dois iria morrer, talvez os dois. Mas, principalmente, porque Sirius não estava mais lá, e nada fazia sentido sem ele, então, qual era o problema em se casar com uma menina por quem ele tinha apenas afeição?

Com o passar do tempo, Remus percebeu que não era tão simples assim, e a notícia da gravidez foi a última gota dentro de um copo que estava para transbordar desde a morte de Sirius.

Levantou e foi até o quarto, pensando em descansar um pouco. Dormiu poucos minutos após se deitar, e sonhou. O mesmo sonho de sempre, o mesmo pesadelo que o acordava todas as noites e, por vezes, mantinha-o de olhos abertos durante todo o resto da noite, com medo de vê-lo morrer mais uma vez. Às vezes Remus tentava correr até o véu e era Harry quem o segurava, outras vezes ele conseguia alcançar o arco, mas já era tarde demais. O fim era sempre o mesmo, e a verdade era que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Acordou gritando o nome dele e, ao perceber que havia sonhado, percebeu também que estava chorando.

"Que droga, Sirius, que droga!", gritou para as paredes, sentando-se na cama.

"Se eu não te conhecesse tão bem, eu diria que você é outra pessoa."

Remus levantou a cabeça tão rápido que podia ter torcido o pescoço. Sirius riu e sentou ao lado dele.

"O quê..."

"Você é calmo, gritar não combina muito com você. Mas eu te entendo."

"Você..."

"Eu estou na sua cabeça, Remus", Sirius interrompeu, sério.

Remus suspirou. "É claro que está." Esfregou os olhos com as mãos e continuou com eles fechados por alguns instantes. Quando os abriu novamente, Sirius ainda estava lá, sorrindo para ele. "Eu não te salvei."

"Você não poderia ter feito nada, não foi sua culpa."

"Eu deixei você morrer!", ele gritou.

"Remus," Sirius segurou as mãos dele, "eu morreria de qualquer jeito. Tira isso da sua cabeça, você está se machucando, como sempre, e isso não é bom."

Sentir aquele toque fez com que Remus se acalmasse imediatamente. Sirius estava ali, e, real ou não, ele podia tocá-lo. "Eu queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido, que não houvesse uma guerra."

"E qual teria sido a graça se tudo tivesse sido assim?", Sirius riu. "A guerra nos manteve unidos após sairmos de Hogwarts e por tanto tempo depois disso. Era a minha vez de ir embora, Remus, você tem que aceitar e seguir com a sua vida, cuidar dos outros. Eles precisam de você."

Ele tinha razão, Remus sabia. "Eu me casei com Tonks, e ela está grávida."

Sirius riu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei, sempre achei que ela gostava de você."

"E se a criança for..."

"Se ela for como você, você vai cuidar dela e da mãe dela do mesmo jeito que eu cuidei de você." Remus sorriu.

Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas, os corpos próximos como há muito não ficavam.

"Você precisa voltar para sua casa, para sua esposa."

Remus balançou a cabeça. "Eu vou voltar. Só quero ficar mais um pouco aqui, senti muito a sua falta", respondeu, deitando no ombro do outro e sorrindo. Horas depois, quando ele acordou, Sirius já não estava mais lá, mas estava tudo bem. Dentro de alguns meses, ele seria pai, precisava voltar para casa.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Eu gostei de muitas coisas no DH, mas a principal foi o Remus. Ele me encheu de orgulho o livro todo, mesmo quando surtou e tentou fugir. Então, minha primeira fic após ler DH tinha que ser sobre ele. 

Como sempre, obrigada Gutenha!

Não costumo falar antes pra não dar azar, mas eu estou escrevendo uma outra fic grandona com o mesmo tema dessa. Tive que dar uma parada por causa do tempo, que tá cada vez mais corrido à medida que o vestibular se aproxima, mas já decidi pra vida que vou terminar. Então, esperem e deixem reviews enquanto isso xD


End file.
